Final reign of death
This is the final movie! Part 4 of 4 "Hey Goten!" Goku said. "huh?" Goten asked. He looked up into the blue sky and saw translucent Goku. "Oh yeah this is monumental!" Mr.Satan said. "Strongest man on earth, eh?" Terror whispered. "Ahhhhhhh, no!"Mr.Satan said. "I am Evil Satan!" He flew to the World Tournament stage and blew it up. "Now to kill Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks!" Terror was the Tuffle lord and spent his life trying to kill the "puny" Saiyans, at any cost! "Wow king Kai that's a huge power im picking up!" Goku said. "He's after YOU!" "H-He's what now?" "Terror was the Tuffle Lord and devoted his immortal life to killing the Saiyan warriors!" "How come you never tell me this stuff? Any ways we have killed Garlic Jr., Frieza, darn it even Cell, so we can take "terror" down town!" "i'm affraid it's not that easy, Goku!" "All those other's power levels combined are like a grain of sand to Terror." "That strong, huh?" "The best thing to do is to just stay here!" "Are you nuts? I'm getting an old friend!" later... "Upa? Upaa?" "G-Goku?" "yeah" "I've gotten much stronger!" "Me too!" "Let's go!" (VOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH) Terror's soul stabbed Mr.Satan's heart and took his energy. (SLUUUUUURP!!! VOOOOOOSSHH) "uhuhuh" Mr.Satan gasped. "are you okay champ?" a reporter said. later... An Earthquake hits West City. "Let's Do it Goten!" Trunks said. "Okay." "Toss me an earring!" Trunks said. The two's chests hit eachother. "I'm Trunkten!" "MY NAME IS LORD TERROR AND KILLING TWO SAIYANS AT ONCE IS TOO EASY!" "Not portara Saiyans" "AND WHY NOT?" "Uhhhh that's not important!" "EVIL REIGN ATTACK!!!" He shot down invisible acid but Trunkten dodged every drop. "Super charging ultra boo boo football spiral" "Hike!" "Spiral!" "Interception!" "Tackle!" "Touch down sucker!!!!" Terror disapeared. Then reappeared behind Trunkten. "BOOO!!!!" "AHHHH, I take back what i said earlier!!" "TOO LATE" Terror then crushed Trunkten. "N-NO one can stop it!" Trunkten gaspily murmured. The Portara earrings got blown to peices, So Trunkten unfused. "M-My son and Kakarot's son they died!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta Yelled. Vegeta was super Saiyan three, because he could only go super Saiyan four with Bulma's help. Goku's P.O.V "Upa!" "What is it Goku?" "I need Your energy" "O-Okay" Upa then dropped to the floor. I carried the energy to Vegeta, enough so that he could go Super Saiyan four. "SAIYANS MUST UNDER STAND MY TERROR!!!" Terror said. Meanwhile "LOOKS LIKE THAT WAS EVERY SAIYAN, WAIT GOKU! VEGETA!" "Not so faaaaast!!!!!" Gohan said going super Saiyan Then firing a ki blast. "Now, dad, Vegeta" "FUUUUU-SIOON-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "I'm a super Saiyan four!" *Terror's flash back* "The Saiyans are invading!" A Tuffle said. Another said "RUNNNN!" In the sanctum of the Indistructible Tuffle palace... "Oh Lord Terror kill The Saiyans someday! They think there high and mighty but they have legends of a Super Saiyan, but their Saiyans so how strong could it possibly be? *Still Flashback of five years after that day* On a remote planet, named Zupod. "i am a remaining Saiyan named, Beatus(Beats), And im a Super Saiyan 2!!!" "HAAAA!"Beatus roared. He punched terror and threw him into a 1,000 degree Volcano. After That and 100 years He vowed to kill EVERY last Saiyan. *Flash back ends* "HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL" "Nooooo way you caused so much tention!!!!!!!!!!!"Gogeta roared. "Tch Tch Tch!"Terror hissed. Then Grew 100,000,000 feet tall even taller than Cell's bomb! "DEATH TO SAYIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He then without any warning blew up and took the Earth with him! "AAAAAAAHHH!" The Z fighters heard the screams of innocents. *Dbz theme song plays* after the credits... "I need a second wish!"Shenron impatiently said. "No its alright Shenron we've indured enough and, hey! we're finaly at peace!" Goku said.